Princess Truth Or Dare II
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Hime and her faction decided to take a vacation, and after saving the fishmen from mind control due to Sylvia, they offered to Hime a TOKEN OF APPRECIATION, and while during their stay Sawawa found a board game which she invites everyone to play, in which the game FORCES them to play a LIVE version of TRUTH or DARE.
1. Prologue

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Hello and welcome to a new PR din. I know, why another one..well the original version deviated a bit but rather than revising it I decided to work on a new din using the same title …

And the summary sticks in it as the gang will encounter something...well you will soon find out why and where it would lead to...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Prologue  
**_

The scene shifts somewhere within the outskirts of Sasanaki City, where Hime and her group happened to be on an outing where they passed by a resthouse that is near the ocean, and they spend the entire day there relaxing, with Reiri assisting Sawawa in cooking since she dislike walking near the ocean; Riza had a joyride in driving the jetski, as she wanted to drive something fast and furious, which Hime cautions her to be careful, which Riza assured that she will be okay.

"Riza..."

"Don't sweat it...I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"You know me...things will be okay."

"That's the ocean you're trekking."

"Hah! Not even the crabs can stop me and this jetski!"

"Fine, just don't act reckless."

"Will do."

On the other hand, Hiro decided to walk by the beach to relax, as he really wanted to avoid hitching a ride with Riza seeing that she can be somewhat of a reckless driver when it comes to fast-moving vehicles, and a jetski is no exception, so he took the opportunity to sneak off when she is not looking around. Thankfully he managed to escape Riza's sight as she is already driving within the waters using the jetski.

Meanwhile, Hime, by coincidence, meet up with the leader of the fishmen, as he happened to pass by, and greeted her, and Hime is told that she is assured of the fishmen's loyalty to her, and there she nodded and asks how things are, where the fishman leader cautions her about Sylvia, informing her that the eldest princess is somewhat a manipulator and untrustworthy, which Hime can relate.

"You should be wary towards Princess Sylvia..."

"I think I can relate."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Did my elder sister riled you again?"

"Yes...very recently."

"What did she do?"

The fishman leader told Hime that a few weeks back Sylvia offered his tribe an object which is said to grant one an ability to expand his tribe's lifespan in exchange for a rare pearl, and while the object that Sylvia offered seemingly worked, it is shown to be faulty which resulted in some of his tribal members aging in an accelerated rate and died in four days.

Hime sighed as she recognized it as one of Sylvia's antics, and she assured to him that she will never, ever fall for one of Sylvia's tricks, and said that if Sylvia tries that on her or on anyone in her employ, Sylvia will pay dearly.

"Thank you for the advise."

"Sure, but I should remind you..."

"Fear not. She will not dare try that on me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That is good to hear, Hime."

"I am a princess of my word."

"Yes, yes..."

The fishman leader nodded seeing that Hime is a woman of her word and as they talked some more, one of the fishmen came and whispered to his leader and Hime, saying that some of their soldiers are attacking Riza, which alarmed the leader as he rushes out to see what the commotion is about, and Hime followed as well, and she tells Flandre to look after Sawawa just in case things get ugly, which the gynoid nodded in reply.

"Flandre."

"Fuga."

"Look after Sawawa."

"Fuga."

"Protect her no matter what."

"Fuga."

"Good."

"Fuga."

At the waters, Riza is being surrounded by some fishmen wielding their tridents and are threatening the female werewolf warrior, and she demanded to know what is going on here, which they only stare in hostility, as if they do not hear a word she is saying, which annoyed her as she could not make a move knowing that it might provoke other fishmen to attack her.

"Hey!"

"..."

"What's your problem?""

"..."

"What did I do to you?"

"..."

"Are you threatening me?"

"..."

By then the tribe leader arrived and ordered the fishmen to stand down and leave Riza alone, which the fishmen ignored him as they are poised to attack Riza, and Hime can tell that the fishmen are not themselves and requested that Riza be allowed to take them down on the basis of self-defense, which the tribe leader appeared hesitant.

Hime however assured that the fishmen will only be knocked out and not harm them in any way, believing that something made them do this, and after a few minutes of hesitation and reluctance, the tribe leader reluctantly gave Hime permission, and there Hime told Riza to attack in self-defense and only to disable the fishmen to the point of knocking them out.

"Riza!"

"Huh?"

"Go all out!"

"You serious?"

"Just knock them out!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Got it!"

Riza nodded and summoned her WOLF ARMS as she unloaded her powers, and though it was still daytime, she is able to take down the fishmen and knocked them out, and she apologized to the tribe leader for what she did, but he said it is okay seeing the circumstances of the situation, and he glanced at the unconscious fishmen, wondering why they decided to attack Riza for no situation.

However, another fishman appeared, also seemingly not himself and is weilding a trident, and Hime is surprisingly caught by surprise as the rogue fishman is ready to pounce the weaponless princess as he is at a point-blank range, where escape and/or evasion is near-impossible to pull out. Riza screamed out at Hime to move, but the princess knew that it is almost impossible to evade the attack on time.

"Hime!"

"?"

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

"Behind you!"

"!"

"Look out!"

"..."

Suddenly, Hiro showed up, having arrived after seeing the commotion, and seeing Hime in danger, he rushed to her side and took the blow that was meant for her, and he got stabbed on the stomach, which blood spilled to the sandy ground, and is a fatal wound for a normal person, with only 3% chances of survival rate.

But because Hiro is half-immortal, it is no problem, and his FLAME OF LIFE repaired the damage as he grappled with the fishman's trident as the two struggled. Hime took the opportunity to grab the tribe leader's weapon and uses it to knock the fishman out and the tension slowly ceased, and Hime tells Riza to have the fishmen tied up and have Reiri summoned in order to find out if the fishmen have been brainwashed to do this.

"Riza."

"Huh?"

"Summon Reiri."

"What for?"

"We'll use her hypnosis to find out why the fishmen attacked us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Got it!"

-x-

Much later, it is shown that the fishmen who assaulted Riza and Hime were partially controlled when the fishmen, who soon regained their free will, said that a blond-haired royalty with HUGE KNOCKERS, gave them some dumplings and after eating them their mind went blank, and Hime mentally sighed as she guessed that Sylvia is behind this and ordered the fishmen to attack her and Riza.

The tribe leader apologized non-stop as he feared Hime's wrath, but she said that he need not worry as she stated that Sylvia is at fault and not him, and tells him that he and his tribe should avoid any transactions that involves Sylvia, which the tribe leader repeatedly nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness and mercy...!"

"Sure, but I should remind you..."

"Fear not. We will not entertain Princess Sylvia ever again."

"And you have my permission to attack her...provided that it is an act of self-defense."

"Yes, we will remember that."

"That is good to hear."

"We are glad...you have our pledge to be loyal to you!"

"..."

After that the fishmen returned to the sea, and Hime retreated to the rest house to get a needed break, as she had a rather rough day after what just occured, but then Sawawa emerged and said that food is ready and urged everyone to assemble at the dining room, with Riza pumped up knowing thay the food would be so good.

Reiri then teases Riza to calm down or else she'll spill DROOL on the table and contaminate the food with her RABIES, which irked the werewolf warrior, leading them to a verbal confrontation. They then faced off and began to hurl insults against each other much to Hime's annoyance.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre showed up, having arrived late and pinched the two females by their thigh, and this caused the two females to shriek in pain, with Reiri unable to change into bats and disperse, and the two screamed in pain as Flandre increases the pressure on the two females.

There the two females remembered that Hime sent Flandre to keep the two in check whenever a verbal ruckus took place, and that is when the two tried to fignt the pain as they promised to behave themselves so that Flandre would let go of them.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoid increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

Flandre glanced at Hime, and the princess nodded, which the gynoid releases her hold, and both Riza and Reiri rubbed their thigh, which is swollen after being pinched, and there Hime reminded the two girls to behave themselves while in her presence, and said that if they make another ruckus like that they would receive something worse than Flandre's pinching.

"...do you understand...?"

"Yes...we understand..."

"You have my word as a warrior."

"That's good to hear."

"Ouch..."

"Ow..."

"Now eat up...peacefully."

"..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, which showed a bit of action yet it ended in a cliffhanger…

More will soon arrive but for now enjoy...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The fishmen gives Home a TOKEN OF APPRECIATION, which will lead to trouble, and for Hime and Hiro being forced to show their passion…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	2. Hiro's Reward

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues as the gang relaxes after a brief, but intense, battle with some of the fishmen, but expect something along the way, and a scene that would foreshadow the plot of this fic…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _2: H_** ** _iro no hōshū  
_**

The scene shifts at the dining hall where Sawawa had just prepared the food that is on the table, and it was quite a buffet, as aside from the usual, Hime's food is also there, and Hime complimented Sawawa for making a good meal, which the busty maid said that it is nothing.

"Sawawa?"

"Yes, mistress…?"

"The food you prepared is good."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, oujo-sama!"

"I am glad to have hired you."

"Ha-ha-ha…"

Riza looked on and is drooling at the food, seeing that everything is there and Sawawa tells Riza to help herself, which the female werewolf warrior is getting ready to eat up, as she wanted a good meal after everything that happened earlier, with Hiro sighing as he was hoping for a peaceful outing but was ruined when the other fishmen went on a rampage due to the indirect involvement of Sylvia.

However, trouble ensued as Reiri began to teases Riza to calm down or else she'll spill DROOL on the table and contaminate the food with her RABIES, which irked the werewolf warrior, leading them to a verbal confrontation. They then faced off and began to hurl insults against each other much to Hime's annoyance.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre showed up, having arrived late and pinched the two females by their thigh, and this caused the two females to shriek in pain, with Reiri unable to change into bats and disperse, and the two screamed in pain as Flandre increases the pressure on the two females.

There the two females remembered that Hime sent Flandre to keep the two in check whenever a verbal ruckus took place, and that is when the two tried to fignt the pain as they promised to behave themselves so that Flandre would let go of them.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoid increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

Flandre glanced at Hime, and the princess nodded, which the gynoid releases her hold, and both Riza and Reiri rubbed their thigh, which is swollen after being pinched, and there Hime reminded the two girls to behave themselves while in her presence, and said that if they make another ruckus like that they would receive something worse than Flandre's pinching.

"...do you understand...?"

"Yes...we understand..."

"You have my word as a warrior."

"That's good to hear."

"Ouch..."

"Ow..."

"Now eat up...peacefully."

"..."

"..."

The group then began to dine and things went peaceful, with Reiri and Riza forcing themselves to behave as Flandre is watching the two, prepared to discipline them if they cause another verbal ruckus, and Hime mentally sighed in relief as she can relax for a while without unnecessary interruption and she complimented Sawawa's cooking as very good, which the busty maid appreciated the praise and tells her to enjoy the food.

"Sawawa?"

"Yes, mistress…?"

"Today's food you prepared is the best."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, oujo-sama!"

"I am glad to have hired you."

"Ha-ha-ha…"

After that, Hime decided to take a shower seeing that her gothic dress was a bit messy after the brief battle and excuses herself, and she reminded Flandre to make sure things are in order while glancing at Riza and Reiri.

"Flandre."

"Fuga."

"I leave things to you."

"Fuga."

"You know what to do if Riza and Reiri are at it again."

"Fuga."

"Good."

"Fuga."

Riza and Reiri resented and said that they are not at fault, but ended up blaming each other for causing the ruckus, which again resulted in hurling insults at each other, forgetting the threat Hime made to them and the shouting began to escalate further.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre made her move and stepped forward, in which the gynoid proceeded to pinched the two females by their thigh, and this caused the two females to shriek in pain, with Reiri unable to change into bats and disperse, and the two screamed in pain as Flandre increases the pressure on the two females.

There the two females realized what they just did and realized that they ticked Hime off again whenever a verbal ruckus took place, and that is when the two tried to fight the pain as they promised to behave themselves so that Flandre would let go of them.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoid increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

Hime sighed as she leaves the scene, and letting Flandre decided on what to do with her two female subordinates.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the shower room, where Hime just got out, wrapped only in a towel after taking a shower, and she took another towel to dry her hair, and she is about to head to a room to change, but stopped at the last minute as she recalled something and went to another room where she saw Hiro lay on bed, having also took a shower, but he seemed to be weakened and she realized that her servant needs recharging, so he summoned her FLAME OF LIFE and placed it on his chest, where he slowly recovered.

Hime then glanced at Hiro, seeing that despite his slim, pre-teen like appearance, he seemed to be good-looking, and her eyes caught her attention seeing his crotch, FULLY SHAVED, and cute, then glanced at Hiro, who sat up and apologized for the awkward moment they are in, yet she said it is nothing.

"H-Hime…"

"…"

"Sorry…"

"Hmm…?"

"Well…I…"

"Do not worry about it."

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

Hime told Hiro to be ready for anything, which he nodded, and she thanked him for protecting her earlier, which the blushing boy nodded. Hime then leaned against the wall, removing the towel from her head and her blond hair is shown. It was a beautiful sight, which the younger boy was captivated by her beauty, which he unknowingly went in front of her, wanting to kiss her.

Hime glanced at Hiro recalling his first attempt way back after defeating Severin, and she sighed, which Hiro felt that he may have offended her and he apologized, but Hime said that just for today he can kiss her, but made him promise to keep it a secret.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"You may kiss me…just for today?"

"R-really..?"

"But promise me you will keep this a secret."

"…"

"Can I count on you…?"

"O-okay…"

The blushing 14-year old boy felt a bit nervous yet he saw this chance as a once-in-a-lifetime, and he took a deep breath and gently placed his lips onto hers, where their lips met and remained like that for close to 30 seconds before he pulled back.

He awaits her reaction and she stared at him in a stoic manner before smirking, telling him he is fortunate that this was her first kiss, surprising the younger boy. He never thought he would be the first to kiss a princess and that this was also his first kiss, and Hime asks if he wants another or if he should stop right there, which made him blush deeper, but summoned the courage to ask permission.

"N-no…"

"…"

"Can I…kiss you again…?"

"…"

"…"

"Fine."

"O-okay, Hime…here it is…"

"…"

Hime stared at him again, which he awaits her answer, and when she nodded, he sees that she accepted and began to place his lips onto hers, and started to move, which Hime followed suit, as the simple kiss slowly turned passionate, and their hearts began to beat a bit faster, as her fingers began trailing on his upper body.

As the passionate kiss continued, their tongues unknowingly moved and began to meet, clashing for supremacy, which contributed in their bodies slowly heating up, and for reasons unknown, her towel fell off from her body and is now naked like Hiro, and his hand slowly caress her smooth arms and slowly went for her chest, touching her skin, which produced light, ticklish sensations.

And then his fingers began to touch her nipple, gently caressing it, which soon hardened, and Hiro began to knead the other, which slowly arouses her. In an unconscious response, Hime's hand traveled downward, where it made contact with Hiro's penis, which just achieve FULL STRENGTH, it was throbbing hard, and it was the first time she touched a boy's organ.

Smooth, yet hard, and she can feel it pulse at every touch. Her hand encircled the shaft and began to rub it up and down, slowly at first, then increase speed, then slow again. She can tell that Hiro is aroused as he kissed her again on the lips before glancing at her naked body. Seeing her hand rubbing his erection aroused him further, and upon seeing her SHAVED WOMANHOOD, pure instinct took over as he inserted his middle finger and explored her there, which caused her body to shudder in arousal, her legs parted a bit.

Soon the sensations got stronger and both kissed each other, and then moaned softly through the kiss to keep the noise down to prevent others from finding out.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the minutes passed, Hime was slowly succumbing to the pleasure as she slanted against a small table, her legs parted and Hiro sat on a chair, watching her WOMANHOOD while probing her, and the naked princess made soft gasps and pants, before her hips jerked and her eyes closed, her head pushing back as Hiro felt his middle finger being clamped, and Hime achieved her FIRST TIME, and the younger boy saw it, which lasted for 20 seconds.

He slowly pull his finger out and help her sat on the bed, seeing that she is panting, and almost out of breath. He asks her if she is okay, which she nodded and complimented him for knowing how to please her despite this being his first time, which made Hiro blush.

"I am fine…"

"R-really, Hime?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Not bad…you sure know how to please a girl."

"Um…well…"

"So you learned those things by instinct…?"

"Well…you see…"

Hime then noticed that Hiro is still aroused, and wanting to return the favor, she had him slant against the table, then she sat on the chair, facing his arousal, and rubbed his shaft, alternating speeds, and the younger boy felt energy enveloping his lower body as his erection throbbed harder and harder, and he had no idea how good this felt, as this was the first time he experienced something like this.

Hime asks her younger servant if this is the first time he felt this, which he nodded, and the princess smirked as this would be the first time to see a boy reach his FIRST TIME, so she increased the rubbing of Hiro's penis while her other hand caressed his balls, and as the minutes passed, Hiro felt something he never experienced before, as he felt a strong force forming inside his penis and is threatening to COME OUT, and his legs started to part, his hips began to move back and forth, his hard penis began to harden and throb, and he managed to tell her what he is feeling at the moment.

"Ahh…H-Hime…"

"…"

"S-something…coming…out…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"C-can't…h-hold…ahhh…"

"…"

Hime smirked as her hunch was right, and increases the rubbing, and the 14-year old boy began to moan softly as the FORCE is traveling towards the HEAD of his penis, the sensation getting stronger, and his lower body stiffened as his penis throb and pulsed as he RELEASES HIMSELF for the first time, and Hime stared intently, watching his SEED shooting out, hitting her chest as it fired 7 shots, which was whitish and a bit thick.

She kept on rubbing his organ even after it was empty, and she slowly stopped her action when his penis began to soften, and Hiro mustered the willpower to move, and grabbed the towel to remove the evidence, apologizing for STAINING her body, which she said not to worry.

"S-sorry…"

"Hmm…?"

"I…um…you got…"

"Do not worry."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

As Hiro finished removing the EVIDENCE, Hime requested to Hiro to keep this a secret, which he nodded as he promised not to tell anyone about this, and as the two are dressing up (Hiro putting his clothes while Hime wrapped the towel around her), a knock on the door is heard, where Sawawa is outside as she tells Hiro that she found a BOARD GAME and invited him to check it out, as Riza and Reiri are also participating.

Hiro blinked his eyes at what he heard and asks his elder sister about it.

"What was that?"

"A board game?"

"Where did you…?"

"I just found it!"

"…"

"Hurry up and come here. The game looked exciting…Find Oujo-sama…she might like this if she joins!"

"…"

"Okay, Hiro?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from that, Hime and Hiro got a bit…romantic…

And Sawawa said to have found a board game…inside the house built by the fishmen?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The gang decides to play the board game…what would that do? And see if they would have fun without interruption of the sorts…and that's where the story sets in…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	3. The Board Game

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues as the gang relaxes after a brief, but intense, battle with some of the fishmen, but expect something along the way, and a scene that would foreshadow the plot of this fic…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _3: Bōdogēmu_**

The scene shifts at the room where Hiro and Hime are inside. As Hiro finished removing the EVIDENCE, Hime requested to Hiro to keep this a secret, which he nodded as he promised not to tell anyone about this, and as the two are dressing up (Hiro putting his clothes while Hime wrapped the towel around her), a knock on the door is heard, where Sawawa is outside as she tells Hiro that she found a BOARD GAME and invited him to check it out, as Riza and Reiri are also participating.

Hiro blinked his eyes at what he heard and asks his elder sister about it.

"What was that?"

"A board game?"

"Where did you…?"

"I just found it!"

"…"

"Hurry up and come here. The game looked exciting…find Oujo-sama…she might like this if she joins!"

"…"

"Okay, Hiro?"

As Hiro said that he will, Sawawa left, and after making sure that the coast is clear, he told Hime that she can sneak out of the room, and as she left, she stared at him for a moment, and the younger boy wondered if there is something wrong, she gave him a brief, but passionate, kiss before leaving, which Hiro could only blush at what just occurred.

After that, he and the others assembled at the dining hall to have dinner, and they were treated to a delicious meal, and Hime, as usual, tried to avoid meat, yet she is compelled to try at least one after smelling the aroma of one of Sawawa's cooking.

There she complimented Sawawa for her cooking, calling it one of the best.

"Sawawa."

"Yes?"

"Your cooking is the best."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, oujo-sama!"

"I am pleased to have you in my employ."

"Sure!"

Riza is drooling as the scent of the food was mouth-watering, and as she is about to dig in, Reiri teases her by saying to wipe her mouth or her drool would spill on the dishes and INFECT everyone with her rabies, which irked her and the two females stared daggers.

Hiro stared wide-eyed seeing where this is heading to and tries to pacify the two, but is too late as Riza and Reiri began to hurl insults at one another.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Veins popped on both sides of Hime's head, and she glanced at Flandre where she raised her eyebrow, and the gynoid got the drift, and approached Riza and Reiri, and began to pinch them on their thighs, which caused the two girls to scream in pain due the pressure that Flandre put, and thus puts the two females in their places as they stopped bickering and are now screaming in pain.

Hiro stared wide-eyed at the sight, as he never thought Hine would resort to THAT just to put Riza and Reiri in their places in irder to restore order in her presence. He could do nothing but watch as Flandre continued to apply pressure on the two females who are shouting in pain.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoid increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

Hime sighed as she tells Flandre to let the two go and they all head back to the spot where food is being served by Sawawa, while Riza and Reiri wobbly followed, clutching their thigh which was swelling after being pinched by the gynoid, having once again incurring Hime's wrath indirectly.

Sawawa appeared oblivious to what just occurred and went on with her business and served the food, and everyone began eating, while Flandre began to binge on a can of motor oil, and as the minutes passed, everyone is full, where Riza, Hime and Hiro complimented Sawawa's cooking, which the busty maid smiled at the praises she received, feeling flattered.

"Your cooking's the best!"

"And delicious too."

"You're great, one-chan!"

"Thanks!"

"We sure are glad to have you with us!"

"And I am pleased."

"Thanks! I'm glad that you are friends with my brother!"

"Onee-chan…"

However, they noticed that Flandre is sprawled on the floor, with several cans of motor oils littered, and both Riza and Hiro stared in disbelief, seeing that Flandre got DRUNK, and Hime sighed seeing that the gynoid needed to be recharged for at least two hours before it gets SOBER, and Reiri joked that there won't have to worry about getting pinched again.

However, Riza reprimanded her for the comments, but the vampire teased her again, and once again the two females began squabbling for a second time, and their antics got louder again which made Hiro feel worried, since Flandre is out of commission, and noticed that the two girls' antics are getting louder and louder by the minute, threatening that the situation would spiral out of control.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime became pissed off again, and there she approached the two girls, where she smacked them on their heads, causing them to stop their bickering, but she wasn't done yet as she pulled the two girls by their ear, applying a strong pressure which caused them pain and they shrieked aloud and begged for mercy, which fell on deaf ears.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"OKAY, OKAY, HIME! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY EAR!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Hime just stared at Riza and Reiri as the princess increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Hime!"

"We mean it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Please!"

Hime sighed as she let the two go and they all head back to the spot where food is being served by Sawawa, while Riza and Reiri wobbly sat on their chairs, clutching their ear which was swelling after being pinched by the princess, and they learned that this is the first time they have received in incurring Hime's wrath directly.

The princess then sternly told the two that either they behave or they would face a ROYAL PUNISHMENT, which the two females shivered in fright at they can see that Hime is dead serious and they gave their word that they will behave well and not piss her off.

"O-okay…"

"We'll behave…"

"You have my word as a proud werewolf warrior…"

"We'll keep quiet…I promise…"

"We mean it."

"Please…"

"Give us a chance…"

"…"

Hiro stared wide-eyed at seeing what Hime did, and mentally made a point not to do something that would piss her off, and chose to remain quiet and neutral. He hoped that Riza and Reiri would stop their unnecessary bickering and enjoy the dinner.

However, he is surprised to see Sawawa humming while serving the food, seemingly not minding what just happened a while ago and she tells her younger brother to eat his food before it gets cold, which the 14-year old boy sweat-dropped, seeing that his elder sister is acting like nothing happened, and he is wondering if she is really ditzy or is plain ignorant of her surroundings, but he is snapped back to attention when urged to eat his food.

Hiro did as told, where he ate his food and he is surprised to find out that the food tastes great and ate them well, which the others followed suit, and after a few minutes everyone was full, and Riza complimented Sawawa for being such a good cook, which Sawawa accepted the praise, and asks if she wants a second serving, which Riza accepted.

"Want a second serving, Riza-chan?"

"Sure!"

"How many?"

"As much as it would fill the plate!"

"Here you are…"

"Thanks!"

"Enjoy!"

"Time to dig in!"

Reiri is about to tease Ruza again when she noticed Hime staring daggers at her, and the female vampire sweat-dropped recalling the threat that the princess made minutes ago, and she smiled in a nervous way as she does not want to incur another of Hime's wrath. The princess then asked her, in a rather threatening tone if she is about to cause a ruckus which the vampire nervously denied.

"Are you at it again, Riza?"

"Ah…no…"

"You better not…."

"I'm behaving…really!"

"…"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Then behave. Do not provoke me or Riza."

"O-okay…"

Minutes later Sawawa is washing and cleaning the dishes, and after a few more minutes, the dishes are cleaned and she is free, thus she hurriedly went to her rented quarters and came back at the living room of the guesthouse, where she brought with her a rather long rectangular box, which she sat on the floor with everyone else.

Riza and Reiri looked on as they wondered what this object is, and there Sawawa opened it, where she revealed that the object is a board game, where she said that she found it at a vacant room, and she stated that after checking it, she said that the game looked fun, saying that the game and its mechanics resembled the SNAKES AND LADDERS games.

Riza glanced at the items, where it showed that the board, when opened, indeed resembled the Snakes and Ladders game, as there are several player tacks and a pair of dice, which Hime asks Sawawa what this Snakes and Ladders game is about, and there she is told about it, which the princess finds it quite okay, seeing that it may be a simple game that might help kill time.

"Is that all…?"

"Yes, oujo-sama."

"Hmm…"

"It's a simple game. Really."

"I suppose."

"Want to join the game?"

"Perhaps. If it would help kill time."

"Good!"

However, Hiro notices that some of the tiles on the board game as marks, where some of it has two words - TRUTH and CONSEQUENCE, and he wondered if this is part of the game. He is considering in asking Hime about it but Sawawa was so excited that she set everything up and gave each one a player piece do that they can start playing the game.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and now they are getting ready to play a board game…

 ** _Preview:_**

* * *

The gang decides to play the board game…what would that do? And see if they would have fun without interruption of the sorts…and that's where the story sets in…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	4. The Game Begins

**Princess Truth or Dare II**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues as the gang decided to play the board game…unaware of what they are about to experience…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _4: G_** ** _ēmu ga hajimarimasu  
_**

The scene shifts at the living room of the guesthouse, where she brought with her a rather long rectangular box, which she sat on the floor with everyone else. She appeared to be hyped as she wanted to try out what she discovered and believed that it will be very fun to begin with.

Riza and Reiri looked on as they wondered what this object is, and there Sawawa opened it, where she revealed that the object is a board game, where she said that she found it at a vacant room, and she stated that after checking it, she said that the game looked fun, saying that the game and its mechanics resembled the SNAKES AND LADDERS games.

Riza glanced at the items, where it showed that the board, when opened, indeed resembled the Snakes and Ladders game, as there are several player tacks and a pair of dice, which Hime asks Sawawa what this Snakes and Ladders game is about, and there she is told about it, which the princess finds it quite okay, seeing that it may be a simple game that might help kill time.

"Is that all…?"

"Yes, oujo-sama."

"Hmm…"

"It's a simple game. Really."

"I suppose."

"Want to join the game?"

"Perhaps. If it would help kill time."

"Good!"

However, Hiro notices that some of the tiles on the board game as marks, where some of it has two words - TRUTH and CONSEQUENCE, and he wondered if this is part of the game. He is considering in asking Hime about it but Sawawa was so excited that she set everything up and gave each one a player piece do that they can start playing the game.

Hime glanced at the board, as she is observing it, feeling that she has seen this somewhere before but could not make of it but Sawawa said that it is just a simple board game and that it looked fun to play with so she took a pair of dice and shook themin her hand before dropping it on the board, where she got a three, and she placed her piece, starting the game and await the others to take their turn.

Riza and Reiri glanced at each other before deciding to join in, with Riza rolling the dice, where she only got a two, and when Reiri took her turn and rolled the dice, she got a three, tying the lead with Sawawa and this leaves Hiro and Hime, with Riza urging the two to join in, seeing that this game looked fun enough to pass up the time.

Hime was unsure at first but Reiri jokingly urged her not to get chickened by a simple board game, which made the princess glare at the vampire, setting up quite a tension inside the room, as Hiro tries to calm the two down though Hime was calm enough to rebuff Reiri's joke.

"What did you say, Reiri?"

"Er…"

"Are you saying I'm a coward…?"

"I did not say that…?"

"Then what are you implying…?"

"Sorry…I forgot…"

"Want me to stake you…?"

"Ah..no…"

As Hiro tried to calm everyone, Hime rolled the dice and placed it on the board, where she got a five, which puts her in the lead, and she glanced at Hiro, who was quite unsure until he rolled the dice and placed it on the board, where he got a four, and he placed his piece on the board, where he is one step behind Hime's.

Reiri smirked, seeing that this game appeared to be fun, which Sawawa said that this was the first time she played this kind of game in a decade, and stated that it brought back a lot of memories. Riza just stared while Hime remained mum.

Hiro was also silent as he never seen his elder sister having so much fun, and there she stated that she wanted to bring this board game home with her after tonight, but her younger brother cautioned against it, saying that she must ask permission from the owner first before doing anything, but Sawawa said it is okay since there is no one here who object.

"Um, nee-chan…I don't think you should…"

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"No one objects…"

"But…"

"It's okay. I can take this home…"

"I don't think that's a good…"

"Ha-ha.."

As the Hiyorimi siblings bicker, Hime sighed while Riza and Reiri watches on, in which it lasted about a minute before Reiri urged the siblings to enjoy the game for now as she rolled the dice and threw it on the board, where she got a four, and as she placed her piece, it landed on a spot that has a ladder.

There the spot that her piece landed glowed, which the ladder lit up a bit before the piece moved upward and her position is on the 16th block, where a piece of paper suddenly appeared, where it says TRUTH, which Riza took it before reading, which is addressed to Reiri, saying "when was the last time she visited the dentist".

Reiri blushed as she wanted to avoid that subject, but her body froze and was compelled to tell the truth, which she is forced to tell everyone that she visited the dentist last week to treat a swollen fang, and after that, her body returned to normal, and she felt violated at being forced to tell the truth.

Riza snickered as she chided Reiri for being a BLOODSUCKER, but Reiri answered back by saying Riza will get her comeuppance later on, which the female wolf warrior said she will face anything that comes in her way, and this resulted in the two bickering.

However, Hime preempted it by pulling the two girls by their ear in such a force that they screamed out in pain.

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"OOOWWW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"OOOWWW!"

"Let go!"

"I'm sorry!"

"We'll behave!"

"We mean it!"

Hime sternly reminded the two to stop their bickering or else she will have Flander do the honor, which terrified Riza and Reiri that they begged her not to summon Flandre, as they do not want the gynoid to do something painful.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Hiro sighed seeing that Hime is getting worked up again, and he urged her to calm down, which she reluctantly did so, and the two girls clutched their ears as it throbbed in pain, and there Hiro rolled the die and got a two, which he placed his piece two steps ahead, and so far things looked okay. Sawawa rolled her dice and got an eight, where she placed her on the 11th tile, giving her a rather huge lead.

Hime took her turn, where she got only a two, which she did not mind it at all.

Sawawa was clapping her hand as she got the lead, which Hiro told her not to get too excited, as the game had just started and that the others might catch up, but the busty girl told her younger sibling that it has been a while since she got a huge start in a board game that she could not help but feel overly giddy and excited.

"Nee-chan…"

"Wow! I never had so much fun for a decade!"

"Don't get overly excited…"

"I can't help it!"

"Er…"

"You should enjoy it, Hiro!"

"Nee-chan…"

"Ha-ha…"

The rest then resumed playing, in which Hiro rolled the dice and got a 10, and thus gave him a slight lead over Sawawa, but then the tile that his piece landed has a snake on it so the piece landed downward and is barely in front of Hime.

Hiro stared in dismay as he is now behind, along with Hime, and there a paper appeared which a word lit which says CONSEQUENCE, and as Reiri read it, the paper says that Hiro "must peek at a girl's skirt that is nearest to him".

The girls stared in surprise at what Reiri read, and noted that Hime is closest to Hiro, and a blushing Hiro asked what kind of consequence is that, which Reiri said that the paper stated it and nothing else, and she tells Hiro that she had no idea why the paper appeared so suddenly.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"That's what it says here…"

"But…"

"I guess that's what CONSEQUENCE says…"

"Peeking under a skirt…is that for real…?"

"Looks like it…oh, Hime is beside you, so…"

"Eh?"

"Get ready, Hiro…"

As the 14-year old boy objected, Hime stared at the board game, as she recalled moments ago that when Reiri's piece landed on the tile with a ladder, it glowed and stated the TRUTH, which Reiri is compelled to tell the truth; and now that Hiro's piece landed on a tile that has a snake, it glowed and states CONSEQUENCE.

The princess is starting to sense a pattern here, but before she could further delve into it, Hiro began to move on his own, and went towards Hime, which Riza and Reiri blinked their eyes as he made Hime lie down and lifted the hem of her gothic dress, and stared straight at the crotch area of her panties. Given that Hime is not wearing her boots, her creamy thighs were also exposed, and a blushing Hiro could not avert his eyes, ad he is compelled to look at her panties and crotch.

Moreover, with Hiro wearing only a shorts It cannot conceal ANYTHING as a STRAIGHT TENT formed on his crotch area and he became aroused, which Riza blushed while Reiri smirked at the scene, finding it hilarious and risque-inducing. She enjoyed the scene as Sawawa reprimanded Hiro for his actions but he said he could not stop as he is being compelled to do so against his will.

"Hiro!"

"…"

"Stop that right now!"

"I can't!"

"What?"

"My body is moving on its own!"

"Stop acting like a peeping tom!"

"I can't! really!"

After a minute, the CONSEQUENCE effect ended and Hiro regained control of his body, in which he was blushing hard and apologized to Hime non-stop, and though a bit pissed, she tells him that it is okay given what she observed so far, and she then asks Sawawa where she found the board game. After bring told, Hime sensed that the board game is not an ordinary type, and is considering in cancelling the game altogether, until Reiri saw a note inside the box and read it, where she whispered to Hime while showing it to her.

Hime read it, which says that once the players start playing the game, he/she cannot back out and must finish it no matter what, or else the player/s will remain trapped; he/she has/have only two options in order to finish the game: reach the finish line or be trapped.

Reiri sensed that this is not good, which Hime agreed, realizing that they fell into a trap, and with Sawawa in tow, they have no choice but to abide by the game's rule, and that they may have to put up with the TRUTH and/or CONSEQUENCE effects of the game, even if it would prove to be humiliating to any of them.

"Hime…"

"…"

"Looks like we got sucked into a trap…"

"Looks like it."

"What now?"

"We have no choice. We continue playing."

"Seriously?"

"For now."

Meanwhile, Sawawa was pinching Hiro's ear for his unintentional action towards Hime, berating him for acting perversely towards the princess, threatening to send him to a convent so as to PURIFY him of his perverted hobbies, which Hiro flatly denied doing that on purpose, saying that his body moved against his will and ended up like that.

Of course Sawawa did not believe the alibi at face value.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why peek at Oujo-sama's skirt!"

"My body moved on its own!"

"That's a lie!"

"I'm not!"

"When we get home I will have you castrated!"

"Nee-chan!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and now they are getting ready to play a board gameand now they learned first-hand what they got themselves into

Now they cannot back out and have to finish the game…

* * *

 _ **Preview**_ :

The gang decides to continue playing the board gamewhat would that do? Since they cannot back out, they have no choice on the matter…and more of the gang members are about to experience a bit ofhumiliation brought about by the board game

See you on October…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
